


My fault... All Mine

by ZutaraWasRobbed



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Chaosbender strikes again., F/M, Fluff and Angst, Get your tissues ready, I'm Sorry, Now with four parts, Zutara, make zutarians cry under 500 words, tissues needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZutaraWasRobbed/pseuds/ZutaraWasRobbed
Summary: Yes... this was all his fault. All his...
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 64
Collections: Zutara Angst Challenge





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own avatar the last airbender. This is my contribution to the spontaneous “Make Zutarians cry in less than 500 words challenge”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko looks out at the moon. Pain still rising in his chest at the knowledge she isn’t here to see it with him... she never will... not in this lifetime.

Zuko looks out at the moon. Pain still rising in his chest at the knowledge she isn’t here to see it with him... she never will... not in this lifetime. 

* * *

Katara was taken too soon, and it was all his fault. He had his chance- his one chance to tell her he loved her, to ask her to stay, and he missed it. Instead, he told her through a letter. That letter detailed his love to her in ways his spoken words couldn’t. 

The day she responded was the happiest of his life. She felt the same way! And she said she was on her way to see him as soon as possible. He should’ve asked her to wait…

Two weeks later, a new letter arrived; he was worried that she hadn’t arrived yet- the journey usually took a week at most- but he knew this letter held his answer. He recognized that seal anywhere.

The moment he opened the seal, his heart stopped. It wasn’t empty, there was a note, but there was _also_ a necklace… Katara’s. Dread seeped into his bones as he opened the letter with shaky hands.

_Dear Fire Lord,_

_It is with our deepest regrets that we inform you of the tragic passing of Princess Katara. Her vessel was said to be sailing to your shores. We cannot imagine the pain you must be feeling at the loss of a friend._

_Her vessel was found abandoned on a nearby port in the earth kingdom. No one was on it, but her necklace remained on the deck tied around the flag. We were told to send it to you at Prince Sokka’s instruction._

_Our deepest condolences,_

_King Kuei_

* * *

The moon is beautiful tonight, but his world is dark, and it forever will be. All he has left of her is the scar on his chest and the necklace that dangles on his wrist. 

Yes... this was all his fault. All his...

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate reading tragedy, hate writing it even more. That said, if anyone wants an epilogue... I can make one... with twist.


	2. Inexplicable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He prepares to attack but stops short at the sight in front of him. This isn’t real. It’s impossible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um... BYE *Runs away from flurry of tomatoes and boos*

Zuko is awoken to the sound of the alarm bell, signaling an intruder has entered the parlance walls. He immediately gets into a fighting stance and not a moment too soon before a blur of a human enters his room on a wave of water. He prepares to attack but stops short at the sight in front of him. 

_This isn’t real. It’s impossible-_ but here she is, ragged, breathless, with cropped hair barely above her shoulders. The startled gasp finally leaves his throat after holding a breath he didn’t realize was trapped in his lungs from shock. Finally he croaks out, “Katara?”

Katara looks at him, hand on the back of her neck scratching nervously. “I know you must be angry. And I’m so sorry I-“ her words are immediately silenced by strong arms and demanding lips pressed against her own. 

When he finally pulls away, tears spill from his eyes. “It’s really you.” 

Katara’s furrows her brows in confusion until her eyes catch the worn object around his wrist. “Y-you found it?” She reaches out, gently fingering the pendant. “I thought it would be lost in the storm.” Her voice barely above a whisper.

Her words break the moment of bliss, reminding him of the questions he has yet to have answered. “Katara... how are you here? I thought- _we_ thought you we’re dead-“

Katara gasps, “what? Who- I’m not dead! Spirits!” a laugh escapes her throat “ spirits, I’m late by a month and everyone just assumes-“ the distraught look on Zuko’s face tells her of the pain he felt with her absence and realizes that his words hold no lies. Her heart breaks. “Oh no- oh no no no, Zuko. Don’t cry.” Her hand instinctively moves to the scarred side of his face. “I’m here. I’m so so sorry- I-“

Zuko captures her hand with his mouth, hoping to convey the feelings he can’t seem to voice. _You’re here, that’s all that matters. You’re here. With me and you’re real._ The message seems to come across because her face instantly brightens before pulling him into another bruising kiss.

“You think I’d let a storm keep me away from the love of my life?” A smirk dawns on her lips. “Impossible.” 

He doesn’t care how she got here. They’d have time for that later. All he wants to do now is show her how grateful he is to hold her in his arms and feel her heartbeat match with his.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise. I actually have two more drabbles lined for this series because I can. MWAHAHAHA
> 
> Next time on “My fault... All mine...”: Zuko’s questions are finally answered as Katara recounts her harrowing journey across the seas with nothing but determination and love guide her.
> 
> Also: The contents of Zuko’s love letter is finally revealed... (this is gonna be a longer one guys.)

**Author's Note:**

> I hate reading tragedies, hate writing them even more. 
> 
> EDIT: I am now making this a four-part Drabble series. Might even be more depending on where my mind takes me. If you’re here after chapter 2, 😘


End file.
